


Batting 1000

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [137]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU Fic, Baseball, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Killian takes 5 year old Henry to his first baseball game and they catch a foul ball and Henry calls Killian Daddy for the first time making Killian emotional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batting 1000

When Killian first moved into the apartment across the hall, he hadn’t expected to have a beautiful blonde woman and her four year old son as neighbours. Nor had he expected to meet someone who was just about as guarded as he was. There had been a lot of awkward elevator rides at first, where the two of them ignored each other, but it had been her son who had broken the tension between the two of them.

“Why is your hand plastic?” Henry had asked, earning a chiding from Emma, and a small chuckle from him.

“I’m so sorry,” she had said, embarrassed.

“Don’t worry about it,” he had smiled at her, before bending down in front of the young lad, “When I was younger, I had an accident, and a bad man hurt me,” he said softly, “But see, I get this cool robot hand now.”

“Like The Winter Soldier?” Henry had asked, with wide eyes.

“Aye,” Killian grinned, “Just like him.”

“That’s so cool!” Henry said as his little hand slowly reached up to gently touch it.

“Thank you,” the woman had said, smiling softly at him, in reaction to how he treated the boy.

“It’s nothing,” Killian said, “I’m Killian Jones, I just moved across the hall from you.

“Emma Swan,” she said as she shook his hand, “And this is my son Henry.”

And after that, the elevator rides between the two of them had become something of a habit where they talked about their days, and Henry often asked him many questions about his job as a ship captain down at the marina.

After several weeks of light flirting, he finally had decided to ask her out on a date. While she had been sceptical at first, she agreed after he persuade her by insisting if it didn’t work out, they could go back to simply being neighbours again. Her one condition had been that her son would always come first in their relationship, and he had told her that that was exactly how it should be, earning a smile from her, and an acceptance of his invitation to dinner. He had told her that he was going to make dinner and she and Henry should arrive by 6. It had surprised her that he wanted Henry to come by as well, but he had told her that he wanted to get to know the both of them.

He could tell that she was waiting for their relationship to crash and burn like the rest of hers seemed to have, but he had simply given her space when she needed it, and was there for her when she needed him. And after nearly a year when his lease was about to end, she had surprised him by asking him to move in with her, as her apartment was slightly bigger than his, causing him to grin and gladly accept.

Due to Emma’s job, there were a lot of times when she couldn’t take care of Henry, and with her own parents not always available to babysit, he had offered to take care of Henry as being his own boss meant he could chose his own hours.

And today happened to be one of those days where Emma hadn’t been able to take care of Henry. As it was a weekend, Killian decided to do something special and with his girlfriend’s permission, took Henry to a baseball game for the Red Sox versus the Yankees. 

Henry had been really excited the entire day when he found out; and had practically bounced all the way up the stairs to their seats.

He had been just excited that he got to do something new with the young boy. While he might not have been Henry’s biological father (which was a good thing since the man was a bit of a prick), he cared for the boy as if he were his own.

And due to Emma’s strict command, he wasn’t allowed to buy Henry too much food, especially sweets, something which made the both of them pout, and her to laugh as she kissed him goodbye, before telling her son to be good.

“Can I have a pretzel?” Henry asked him softly, as he saw vendor a few feet away.

Killian grinned, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bills. As he exchanged them for the food, he handed one over to the young boy and kept one for himself.

Half way through the second inning, Henry pointed excitedly as he saw a foul ball heading their way.

“Daddy, catch the ball!” he screamed, and the term nearly caught him off guard, but despite it, he lifted Henry up and helped the boy catch the ball. “I caught it!” Henry squealed in excitement.

He couldn’t help but smile, as the boy didn’t even notice that he called him ‘daddy’. He didn’t mind of course, and to be quite honest, the word made him feel all warm inside.

The entire ride home, Henry happily replayed the moments in which he caught the ball and that now he got to keep it. In addition to it, after the game, Killian had taken him to get the ball signed by the team who had glad obliged.

When they reached the apartment, Emma was waiting for them with pizza and a movie ready to go, and he had run over to her to show her the ball, “Mommy, look, Daddy and I caught a ball at the baseball game!”

Emma had raised an eyebrow at him, but grinned at her son, “Really? How about you go wash up, then you can tell me all about it?”

And so, Henry ran off to the bathroom, as Emma turned to him, “Daddy, huh?”

Killian nodded, “He started calling me that during the game when he caught the ball. Emma, I can always tell him not to do so if it makes you uncomfortable.”

She shook her head, “Are you okay with it? I mean, I know you care about Henry, and I love you for that, but you don’t have to be his father if it’s too much for you. I could never ask that of you.”

He slipped his hand around her waist, “You never need to ask me for that. Emma, I love you, but I love Henry too. I love the family we have here with the three of us. And I might not be his actual father, but I want to be there for him as a father should be. Henry deserves that. So if Henry wants that as well, then I couldn’t be happier.”

She smiled as she kissed him softly, “I love you so much,” she said into his chest.

He was about to respond when an eager voice called out, “Can we have dinner?” Henry asked, bouncing from the hallway.

Emma laughed, as she pulled away, and the three of them headed over to the couch. While the two of them might not have been his family officially, he felt a sense of completeness with Henry nestled into one side, and Emma leaning into him from the other. And later, when the movie was over, and the two of them were practically sleeping on him, he closed his eyes as well, holding the two of them closely into him, as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
